Lucius Needful
Lucius Needful (or simply Lucius or Mr. Needful) is one of the two main antagonists in the episode "Something Ricked This Way Comes" (the other being King Flippy Nips) of the hit animated sci-fi comedy series Rick and Morty. He is a mysterious man who owns a strange store of antiquities, although, in reality, he is actually the Devil. He was voiced by Alfred Molina, who also portrayed Rippen in Penn Zero: Part Time Hero, Doctor Octopus, Maxim Horvath, and Lasombra. Personality Lucius initially seemed to be a kind, educated, chivalrous man when he introduced himself, but he truly has a cruel, sinister, manipulative and treacherous mentality, implying that he was a demon embodied in a human being. In the instance where Rick made money by undoing the spells of his victims, he tried to commit suicide. History Prior to the events of the episode, Lucius Needful hired Summer Smith to work in his antique shop, Needful Things. Lucius is first seen when Mr. Goldenfold mistakenly enters his shop and he gives him a cologne that will make women attracted to him. After Goldenfold leaves, Rick brings Summer to work and shocks Lucius by deducing that he is actually the Devil in disguise and that everything in the store puts a curse on the person who buys it. Lucius then gives Rick a microscope and Summer forces him out of the building. At home, Rick analyzes said microscope in his lab and tells Morty that, if he had used it, he would have become (mentally) retarded. Some time later, Goldenfold returns to Needful Things, stating that women have become attracted to him, yet he has become impotent as a result, and Lucius tells him that was the price for the cologne. As Goldenfold is crying, Rick injects him with a serum that removes the curse's negative effects, enraging Lucius. Rick proceeds to scan the objects in the shop, telling everyone about how they will curse them, angering Lucius even further and getting him in a fight with Rick. Summer then interrupts the fight and tells Rick to leave, stating that, even if he is the Devil, Mr. Needful has been extremely respectful and kind towards her. Once Rick leaves, Lucius compliments Summer for standing up for him and tells her to refer to him as The Devil, although they both decide that doing so would be a bad idea. Afterwards, customers begin coming into the store and taking objects without learning what they are and knowing the side effects of doing so, confusing Lucius and Summer. The two quickly learn that Rick has opened up his own store called Curse Purge Plus!, which, for a price, removes the curse of any object sold by Needful Things and leaves the buyer with the positive effects. As a result of Rick destroying the point of his business, Lucius attempts to hang himself, only for Summer to save his life using a monkey's paw. Lucius, although grateful that Summer would save him, states that there is no point in continuing if Rick will just keep ruining his business, and that, although he is the Devil, Rick is the Devil. Wanting to help Mr. Needful get back on track, Summer goes into Rick's shop and admits defeat, making him bored and burn his business down as a result. Summer and Lucius then modernize Needful Things by turning it into n33dful.com, however, Lucius "Zuckerbergs" Summer by cutting her out of the business and has her taken out of the building, reminding her that he is the Devil and his betrayal was inevitable. Following this, Summer and Rick reconcile and work out together, becoming extremely muscular, and brutalize Mr. Needful at a tech talk conference. Gallery Images File:The_Needful_Things_Store.jpg|Needful Things store File:Mr_Needful.png Mr._needful.png|Mr. Needful rick and needful evil laugh.png|Rick and Mr. Needful's evil laugh. Mr. Lucius Needful.jpg Trivia *Despite being one of the two main antagonists of "Something Ricked This Way Comes", Mr. Needful is the primary antagonist to Rick and Summer. *Mr. Needful and his shop, Needful Things, is a parody of Leland Gaunt and the store he owns (which is also called Needful Things) from Stephen King's eponymous novel Needful Things. He also appears to be a parody of Mr. Dark from the thriller novel and its movie adaptation "Something Wicked This Way Comes". *Mr. Needful "Zuckerberging" Summer might be the result of her use of a monkey's paw, as it was the one item left that was still cursed. *Mr. Needful is similar to Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog: They dress in fairly formal attire, they scam people into making deals that don't exactly benefit them, and they get defeated by individuals who are even worse than them (Rick for Mr. Needful, The FOTOS for Dr. Facilier). Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Demon Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Satanism Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Omniscient Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessor Category:Amoral Category:Successful Category:Satan Category:Rogues Category:Non-Action Category:Elderly Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sophisticated Category:Con Artists Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Scapegoat Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Cowards Category:Exploitation Villains